The Upside to Paperwork
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Kaien is sick of all his paperwork and Toga use some...certain techniques... to persuade him its not all that bad ; Yagari/Cross


Kaien Cross let out a loud frustrated sigh as he sat at his desk. The paper work he had to do by the end of the week was going to kill him. From his seat across the desk Toga Yagari looked at his best friend and lover and chuckled.

"What's the matter Headmaster Cross?" he asked innocently. Kaien had to restrain from throwing his pen at the other man.

"Nothing," he bit out tersely.

"Lair," Toga responded immediately in a flat tone. Kaien sighed again and glared at the younger man. As much as he loved Toga with all his heart the hunter really could be pain. But to Toga's credit he was also working on some of the papers that had formed a mountain on Kaien's desk. Toga smiled gently at Kaien.

"Why don't we take a break? We're almost finished," he said reassuringly. Kaien put his head on the palm of his hand and just gazed at Toga lovingly. He wasn't sure if people were able to see the sweet and loving person he was on the inside. The mask he wore was very different from the Toga that Kaien had fallen in love with. "What is it?" Toga asked softly.

"I love you Toga," Kaien said.

"I love you too," he responded with no hesitation and a gentle look in his eye.

Kaien was in the mood for a break- he really didn't want to have to look at the papers anymore. But he was also in the mood to be with Toga in a more intimate way. Others would have expected Toga to be the one to push any romantic encounters but in fact the opposite was more likely. "Will you show me Toga?" he asked huskily.

"What?"

"Will you show me how much you love me?" A fleeting moment passed when both men were only aware of each other and the burning desire about to consume them.

Toga stood up from his chair locked the door and then walked over to Kaien crushing his lips against his. He easily parted the older man's lips and began to explore his mouth. Kaien moaned slightly at the feelings one kiss could induce. Toga pulled back much to Kaien's unhappiness and moved to a more comfortable kneeling in front of his lovers lap. Their passionate kissing resumed along with both men's hands wandering. Toga slipped his large hands under the cotton sweater Kaien wore and Kaien dove his hand into his beloved's raven locks. Sensitive nubs were teased as Toga's head was angled to the side for Kaien to have better access to the others mouth. Toga moaned slightly as Kaien's passion grew as did his fervor. It didn't take very long for either man to become achingly aroused and ready for the next step.

No words were exchanged about who was to claim who. It was obvious Kaien wanted to sit back and not do any of the work so Toga took the lead and made his lover stand up. He played with the hem of Kaien's slacks before tantalizingly slowly undoing them. Kaien panted his breath out eager for more to happen. For one reason or another Kaien's shirt remained on him while he undid Toga's tight fitting jeans. The hunter hissed his breath out as his member was teased by the ex-hunter. Even though Kaien felt like being lazy he also loved driving his partner insane and as such he knelt done if front of Toga.  
"Wait Kaien," he asked breathlessly, "What are you doing?" Kaien looked up at a confused face but smiled before bringing his lips to his lover's arousal. Toga's breath hitched out of him even though he had been half expecting it. Kaien could be unpredictable that was for sure. And once he had started Kaien didn't stop pleasuring Toga with his mouth until he was holding back screams and his legs were shaking. Having such pleasure all at once it was no surprise that Toga came to the edge of climax very quickly. It took all of Toga's will power to not grab the back of Kaien's head and hold him in place. He tried not to move his hips but it was increasingly difficult. Just before the very last moment Kaien gave one last sound lick up the shaft and pulled away. Toga's muscles stayed taught ready for action then relaxed once Kaien kissed him soundly on the lips. But the knowledge that he tasted himself was always very stirring.  
Both men pulled back from the latest kiss panting harder than ever. Kaien looked up into that icy blue eye and moved to sit on his desk. He leaned back until he was resting on his elbows and spread his lean legs offering himself to the man he loved.

Toga half smiled and said, "Kaien why don't we try something else today?"

Kaien looked at him quizzically and asked, "Like what?"

"Why don't you face the desk…?" Kaien blushed slightly but did what he was told. They barely ever made love that way- it was far too distant, but when Toga asked something like this of him it was because he usually had a plan. Kaien relaxed as two strong familiar hands settled on his hips and Toga's lips found the back of his neck. Toga groped around the desk drawers looking for a well used tube. When he found his prize he coated his fingers generously and gently probed his lover's backside.

After so many years of loving each other they had had enough practice to milk each other of every ounce of pleasure. Kaien was soon wriggling around under the persuasive actions of Toga's skilled fingers and pleading him to go deeper. However Toga was never one to use his fingers excessively and preferred to just prep his lover and then claim him.

He returned his lips to Kaien's neck sucking and nibbling while he very carefully claimed his partner inch by inch giving him time to adjust. Once he was settled Toga still waited before Kaien gave him permission to move. He still did it very softly trying to concentrate on everything about Kaien when he heard, "Toga faster…" and how could he refuse?

He didn't but he still did want to try the thing he had read about. He couldn't remember where he had seen it but he read that if he lifted Kaien's backside up then it would be more pleasurable for him. Oh yeah…then Toga remembered he had read it in the Hunter Archives. It was in an old vampire written text about love making…Toga frowned slightly and was glad Kaien couldn't see him. For two vampire males the theory might work because their bodies were more sensitive but for two human men…

'_Well no harm in trying_,' he thought. He lifted Kaien up by the waist and made it so his feet weren't touching the floor and he had to support himself by keeping a strait arm hold on the edge of the desk.

"Toga what are you doing?" he called out.

"Just something you might like…" he answered. He gave an exploratory thrust and was rewarded with a loud pleasured cry. He groaned in response when he slid inside about another inch. This was deeper than he had ever been able to claim Kaien, and for Kaien unknown sensitive spots were suffering the brunt of each thrust due to the new angle. Both men realized this was probably their new favorite way of making love to each other and because there was so much more contact it didn't take long for them to begin to reach climax.

Kaien just wished for it to happen already yet…Toga wanted to make it last longer. Just as the fire almost reached critical levels Toga forced himself to stop moving his hips making them both experience that intense feeling right before absolute bliss. He wasn't sure why he did it exactly but he knew it would most likely intensify their orgasms. Kaien was stoically waiting for him to resume and moaned when he did.

But Kaien was tormented even more when Toga did that again…and again…and again. They would always be right on the very edge about to fall together when Toga would stop moving his hips. Unfortunately Kaien was unable to do anything because he couldn't move a hand away from the desk to help himself along unless he wanted to-quite literally- fall. He tried to push his own hips back and get some of the friction again but Toga was unmovable until Kaien finally broke down and begged him.

"Toga please…please don't stop!" and because Toga could never bare to see Kaien on the verge of tears he gritted his teeth and gave a hard shove. Both men cried out and Kaien almost sobbed with relief when he felt Toga wasn't about to stop this time.

Toga's plan worked though because the sexual tension coiled in their bodies exploded with an intensity they weren't sure they had ever felt before. Kaien gave little shuddering cries as he came his back arching while Toga groaned trying to keep as quiet as he could. Luckily for them the angle Kaien was at prevented his essence from getting anywhere but the floor and a couple of splotches on the toes of Toga's boots.

Panting heavily Toga carefully lifted Kaien's front of the desk cradling him close then he sat down in the chair. Kaien whimpered as the angle of Toga's softening arousal changed once again and teasing fingers on his inner thighs made him shiver and shake. It wasn't fair how Toga could do that to him de decided. And while lying their in the after glow Kaien noticed that Toga still had all clothes on- cheeky basterd. Still he loved being held by this man and listened to Toga's heart calming down into a steady thump.

Toga nuzzled his lover's hair and smiled to himself. That had been amazing but he highly doubted either of them would want to get back to that pile of papers. After a little while Kaien got up and wandered over to the bathroom. He didn't really feel like cleaning himself up even though his hair was a mess and his lover's passion was now dripping down his thighs. He smirked to himself walking out the door and setting on his desk. Toga had done up his pants and was just sitting their quietly. But Kaien didn't miss the hint of worry in his eye.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked solemnly.

Kaien gave him a gentle smile and said, "Of course not. I liked that by the way." He gave Toga a little grin and he laughed softly. "I want to do it again to…"

Toga's eye went wide when he heard that. Kaien hopped off the desk and settled himself in his lover's lap once again curling his fingers around the raven locks he loved so much. "I want you to promise me something…" he said kissing Toga's neck.

"And what's that?" he asked shakily.

"I want you to do that to me all night and then let me do it to you," Kaien said huskily.  
Toga chuckled, "Alright. I promise." And they kissed once again. They were so in love with each other that the rest of the world didn't matter. And so the rest of the night was spent with each other and their passion and the pile of papers was well forgotten by the next morning.

THE END.


End file.
